Interactive fiction applications, such as text adventure games, allow a user to interact with textual content. Generally, interactive fiction applications are literary narratives that include text adventure games. The widespread availability of these adventure games has been due, at least in part, to their text-only nature. Instead of a developer being required to port a game including graphics (e.g., a graphical user interface) to many different platforms, the developer could easily port the text adventure game to a different platform by simply recompiling the text adventure game.
Interactive fiction may be produced by a variety of different developers using development systems that are freely available. Some of the interactive content developed today may include only text whereas other interactive content may include text, pictures, animations, or video. The interactive fiction might also include stories where the reader may select different choices that determine the outcome of the story. For example, different choices made by a user will present the user with different portions of the story depending on the choice. Users can access a large variety of interactive fiction and interactive storytelling data files that can be used with freely available text based parsers and interpreters. It can be difficult, however, for some users to access and utilize this content.